UnPack Your Bags
by mysticalweather
Summary: He was a little over-eager at times..." Sam/Barrett ship; WARNING: HUGE spoilers for Atlantis Season 5 casting. A/N: Other than the casting spoilers, I'm spoiler-free. So please if you know something about S5, don't comment on it, I'd rather be surprised.


He was happy with her decision. No, not happy, she amended, he was thrilled. Not that his demeanor gave him away...since his arrival he had been as calm and collected ever, but still, she could sense his excitement.

The bounce in his step, the gleam in his eyes, the very fact that he was _here_ spoke volumes as to his feelings on the matter. She still wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to cut through all the government red tape to get himself assigned to oversee Atlantis' change of command, but something told her that bribery or blackmail - or both - was involved. Not that she minded. Despite regular contact and visits home, she hated everyday that they were apart. And finally after much consideration, she had made one of the hardest decisions of her life. As much as she loved Atlantis and her command and the wonders of the Pegasus galaxy, the separation from Malcolm was eating away at her soul. She had achieved much here, and she was proud of the work her team had accomplished over the past year. But now it was time for her to go home.

How he'd gained this much power over her, she'd never know. But judging by how quickly he'd responded to her news, he felt exactly the same way about her. For example, at this very moment, a mere 36 hours after breaking the news to him, she was standing in the doorway of her office watching Malcolm carefully wrap her photos and various other belongings in bubble wrap. So intent on his task, he hadn't even noticed that anyone was watching him. She shook her head and smiled as she entered the room and saw the only thing he hadn't packed away yet was the photograph on the desk of the two of them.

He was still oblivious to her presence, and she just couldn't pass on the opportunity this presented. Slowly Sam crept up behind him and pressed her hands into the sides of his hips. She didn't do it hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to catch him off guard.

He'd been trained well. He didn't act surprised by her sudden presence in the least. Instead he merely placed the item he'd be wrapping into the nearby shipping crate and turned to face her. In fact, _she_ was the one taken off guard when he snaked his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and brushed a tender kiss to her lips.

The kiss was sweet and warm, and for a moment she indulged herself in the feelings of excitement and desire that his kisses always stirred in her, but all too soon she was pulling away. It was either that or risk an awkward situation were someone to walk into her office just then. Not that their relationship was a secret, but still, she didn't feel like explaining how someone caught the two of them making out in her office.

"You think too much," he chided her affectionately, sensing her reasons for pulling away.

"Maybe," she conceded.

"Besides, once Woolsey takes over, I doubt this room will see any action at all," Malcolm said with a wink. "But then again, I think he's loosened up a bit over the years. Who knows? He might come to Atlantis and find himself a nice alien or scientist who will..."

"Stop!" she gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his words. That was _not_ an image she wanted to dwell on right now - or ever. "Please don't finish that sentence."

The wily grin he gave her said it all...he'd been goading her for a reaction...and he wasn't going to let it die that easily. She quickly decided to take a page from Jack O'Neill's book: when in doubt, distract.

"Anyway," she said while making a show of looking around her office. "It looks like you've been busy. What have you been doing in here?"

The distraction seemed to work for the moment anyway, as Malcolm changed his focus from her to the crate he'd been filling. "I've been overseeing the change of command by helping you pack," he said with enough enthusiasm to make her grin. "No need to worry, I've got it all under control."

"I can tell," she said looking around the nearly bare room. Even her computer had been packed away somewhere. She hated to burst his bubble...but this just wasn't going to work.

"One less thing you'll have to worry about doing," he added, obviously satisfied by his efforts.

"And...it looks like you've bubble wrapped almost everything I own."

"You don't want anything broken in transit, right?"

"Well, that true...and while I appreciate your help..."

"Oh, you're welcome," he replied distractedly as he cut off another square of bubble wrap.

Okay, he wasn't getting the hint.

"Um, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Help me UN-pack some of these boxes."

"Unpack? Why?" His eyes brows sank in worry and confusion. "Have you changed your mind about leaving Atlantis?"

"No, I haven't."

Now a skeptical look crossed his face, it was obvious he was unsure of her answer. "Sam, this command is a big deal for you. If you don't want to give it up, I understand. Really. I've waited this long for you and I'll keep waiting if you decide you want to stay. Whatever you choose, I'm not going anywhere."

His sincerity melted her heart. All the wonders of the universe could never compare to the simple joy and warmth and love she felt radiating from the man in front of her. Had she changed her mind about leaving to be closer to him? Hell no.

"Listen to me," she paused briefly to emphasize her words. "I haven't changed my mind. This decision is right for me and for us. I want to do this, okay?"

"Okay." He tried to hide his relief at her words...but he couldn't fool her, and she couldn't help but grin in return.

"But I still need you to help me unpack," she continued.

"Why?" His eyebrows sank in confusion.

She shook her head in disbelief. He really was adorable sometimes.

"I'm still going to need some of my things."

"I'm sure you can make do until..."

He couldn't possibly be serious.

"Malcolm! I'm not scheduled to leave Atlantis for another two weeks!"

_The End_


End file.
